Under one Roof
by beansprout56
Summary: Rima mashiro, 17 has ventured of into the world. She gets her own apartment. Only to find a HUMONGOUS mistake has been made and she is somehow sharing an appartment with a gorgous young man, with no manager insight what are the two to do? Nagihiko X Rima.
1. What Room mates?

**So Rima and Nagihiko yes i love this couple! But i thought a humourous story might be good so my second Rima and Nagihiko fanfic please comment! **

* * *

**Under One roof**

I ventured out into the world. Everything was so…different. It felt like a miracle that I had finally left that horrible place. My parents had finally decided to divorce. I know that, that may sound so horrible but they had been fighting none stop and separating since I was five years old and was kidnapped. They fought none stop because they both forgot to pick me up and a person kidnapped me. The person who kidnapped me was a close family friend.

_Flash Back_

_I was standing in front of the school. It had been dark out, as I continued to wait for someone to pick me up. But no one came. All of a sudden Mr. Matsura appeared._

_"Rima your parents told me to pick you up he said." He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it. I walked into his car and he continued to drive. He didn't stop he just kept going and I was to young to realize that we where going. However I did know it was taking to long._

_The car went to a stop. Mr. Matsura opened a hotel door. He grabbed keys from a clerk and entered. He opened the door for me. I remember him trying to grab me but I squirmed away. He grabbed my arm roughly. I knew I was in danger so I ran away. Too the closest door I could find. I heard his loud thuds as his stomps echoed through the hall. I slammed the door to the nearest room I could find. I locked it quickly and heard him say quietly_

_"Rima dear I'm not going to hurt you." I was young, not stupid._

_"Rima."_

_"Rima?"_

_"RIMA MASHIRO YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I OPEN IT FOR YOU! THEN YOU WILL PAY!"I was startled by the sudden outburst._

_I ran to the toilet against the wall. I tried to fit in the small opening. I held my knees together and cried. It was an hour later that the police should up and taking him to jail. It seems there had been many witnesses._

_He was taken to court and was sentenced 3 years in prison. However my parents weren't satisfied and tried to lengthen it over and over again. But when that didn't work they blamed each other. They lost there time for me and for each other. And my family totally drifted apart._

_End of Flash Back._

Apart from that over the years my parents weren't exactly "faithful" to one another. It had been obvious that they were cheating on each other and I'd known it when mom got flowers and phone calls that weren't from dad. When dad went home at nights and wouldn't come home for days. Why they stayed in that marriage for so long I couldn't comprehend.

Eventually mom and dad divorced leaving me behind. They both fought over custody but I made a stupid cover I didn't want to leave my friends and I wanted to continue my studies at that school. They took that excuse pretty easily to me! They both gave me 4000 dollars so that was 8000. Good riddance! I hated growing up at that home. They didn't say we love you Rima! but this is for the best. Just goodbye here's some money. And I hadn't seen them since.

I stayed at my best friend Amu's for the summer. Her parents were really nice and fond of me. Something about me being "kawaii!!!" or something…so they were glad to have me stay with them. I sometimes heard them discuss how bad my parents must have been. So glad someone agreed!

I then got a job at the Moe Moe Doki Doki café. Yeah I know nice name. And you should see the costumes. We always had a cosplay of the week. And always wore roller skates with hearts all over them. They only hired quote on quote "Cute girls and hot guys." For business purposes of course. Amu wanted to help and make me feel more comfortable so she worked during the holidays.

I don't know why she was so worried though. I was proud of my job. I was the top girl so I couldn't get fired! Almost every guy there was there to see check me out. Pigs yes but they were securing my job position so woot!

However the TOP of the TOP was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I had to admit he was good looking which is why the café was always filled with his stupid fangirls. Before they just came and starred at him all day. Well until the manager said that he'd like them better if they actually bought caused buisness to skyrocket! We had to hire eight more waiters increase hours(and pay of course) and hire ten more chefs.I was on the good end of the stick because I was a full timer and worked seven days a week. It was still gruesome to see them all pigout for his intrest. No matter how much it payed…

Unfortunatly for them…Ikuto had it BAD for Amu. To bad he hadn't said anything yet. For Amu liked him but she had, had a lifelong crush on our friend Tadase Hotori. He liked her but like Ikuto he was to much of a coward to say anything. But back to my story.

This all brings us to now I Rima Mashiro 17 and a week away of starting my second year of my Senior high school year am moving into my very own appartment! Yup after all that hardship it all payed off. And today was the moving day. I had hired movers and everything was set. It was a very nice appartment and I was glad I moved there. Today would be a great day.

I entered the building with my keys and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button to the 15th floor. As soon as I got in that apartement I would scream, I would invite all my friends over to party, slumber parties with all the girls man it would be great!

I walked down the hall day dreaming. I walked to the door and saw a pile of boxes with the name Nagihiko Fujisaki whoever that was he was going to pay for leaving his boxes infront of my apartment. I clicked the key in the key whole and ran into the appartment. It was so bright, so homy my home. I ran to the giant window taking in the view. I could see the whole city. That's why I chose this one. All of a sudden I heard a man's voice yelling

"Who's there?!" Oh my god burglar, murderer, or theif. Crap I had to run. I sprinted towards the bathroom (I had a thing for running there when I was indanger, it made me feel safe for some reason.)

"Stop running! Just get out of my apartment!" What the hell his appartement?

Me being me just had to turn around. And correct him. There I saw a beautiful man. Probably around a year older than me. He was not beautiful no that didn't describe him. His dark eyes captivated me his long hair, his pale flawless skin.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Umm…" What the heck was I doing! I Had to say something.

"Great another fangirl stocking me!" Fangirl? I was NO fangirl and I would show him that.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! But I'm not a FANGIRL and if I was I wouldn't be YOURS I would date someone at least smart enough to know they are in the WRONG apartment building and HARRASSING me!" Emphasing each word I thought was important and then yelling at him with full force. I then gave him a deadly glare.

He looked shocked but that turned to annoyance.

" Well I'm glad your not a fan girl but we need too work this out in a calm manner so please don't yell."

"WHO WOULDN'T IN THIS SITUATION!" I screeched. Throwing my petit hands in the air.

" I Said don't yell." He said I could tell he was restraining his anger.

"Well I'm SORRY that you have the wrong apartment." I said rolling my eyes.

He let his calm demeanor slip a bit.

"How the HELL do I have the wrong apartment if I have keys?!"

"Umm." Was all I could manage. He had me there.

"Let's discuss this like adults, obviously a mistake has been made. Let's just contact the manager and we can go on living our separate lives." I had to agree it seemed the most reasonable at the time.

He took out his cell phone and dialed the front desk. "Moshi Moshi? I was wondering is your manager there." A short silence." Yes I need to speak with her. No I can't wait two weeks. No I don't care if she's on vacation. Who is in charge there now. Okay I guess that would be fine." I got bits and pieces from the conversation he was in.

"Soooo?" I asked.

"I'm on hold."

"Oh" was all I could manage.

Then conversation picked up again.

"Yes I have quite a LARGE problem. I have been rented out to the same room as someone else." Silence. "My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki." It just accured to me it was his stuff that was infront of my door. "Umm the person who it is also rented to is umm…"

He turned to look at me. "What's your name?"

"Umm…R..Rima Mashiro."

"The girl it has also been rented to is Rima Mashiro." Again silence. "Well is there some way that we can rent different appartments or something?" A short silence. "What do you MEAN that you CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" He roared. "I don't CARE if you can't rent another appartment do something!" He squeazed the bridge of his nose. "You obviously can't help me good day." And he hung up the phone.

"Well Rima I suppose that we are stuck together. I'm pretty sure that you understood what that conversation meant but to sum it up we are stuck to live with eachother for two weeks."

Why did all the misfortune in the world have to happen to me. My legs gave way and I slid to the floor.

"Unless if you have somewhere else to stay." I simply shook my head.

"Do you?" I said it was hardly audible.

"No." He said cold , harsh and somewhat rushed but I dare not ask why. It was none of my buisness.

I was sort of depressed this room had two rooms. I originally intended on letting my friends stay there. But I could see he wasn't so thrilled either. Better keep my plans and comments to myself.

"So where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Well I wanted the window room. This resulted in another glare.

"Well you asked." He said looking away. He seemed kinda week against my glares.

"How about the oldest choses?"

"No you're a year older and I can tell!" I yelled.

"I thought you where a middle schooler." I made my glare 20 times worse.

"I'm in my second year of SENIOR high school." I hissed. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…" He started.

"SHUT UP!" I cut him off.

"So how do we chose who gets what room?"

He asked…

End of Chapter one.

**

* * *

**

So first Chapter done. I've had a lot of fun with this one! I'll post again soon! So how will they chose the room its stupid yet commical. Please leave reviews either good or bad cause I wanna know yur opinions!


	2. Adjustments

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for taking so long to update I've had projects and exams so its been really hard to write chapters. This is my second fanfic after Chibi Angel which I am still currently working on. Since the holidays are coming soon I'm gonna be able to release more chapters and I think I'm gonna have a Christmas chapter just cause its more fun that way! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Under One Roof

Chapter 2

I walked towards the larger room. A smug smile on my face. That's right I Rima Mashiro never NEVER lost a game of rock paper scissors.

Start Of Flash Back

"_Well if you refuse to chose by age, height or by intellect then how do you suppose we chose who gets the window room?" I could sense the small hint of annoyance in the way he said that. It made me happy I was stressing him out so much._

"_Wait what about my intellect? All you asked was age and height! Besides how do YOU know that I'M smatter than you!" I stated with false anger. If I pretended to be angry enough he might actually fall into my plan!_

"_Just a hunch" He mumbled._

" _WHAT was that!"? Okay, false anger plan out the window, his attitude was REALLY getting on my nerves._

"_Oh nothing…just that I'm smatter but you know I guess you couldn't hear me I mean you being so short and all…must have been hard on you!" I knew he was teasing me but when it came to my height I was NOT very lenient._

"_Go to hell…" I said under my breath._

"_What was that?" He questioned. My face was left in shock. He heard me! Crap! I knew it was rude maybe I should apologize I mean if we were living together I should be nicer._

"_YOU HEARD ME!" Whoops! Guess it didn't come out how I wanted!_

"_Whoa! Cool it! I was only kidding and your biting my head off!"_

"_Well I wouldn't bit YOUR head off! I might die of poisoning or something!" That was IT. "YOU pompous, ignorant, egoistic, block haired, cross-gender fiend!" Yup I snapped._

_I could see the shock on his face, which just turned to anger when I called him a cross-gendered fiend. He opened his mouth to say something but I just got up and stomped of angrily down the hall. I would walk into the bedrooms but since we didn't chose which bedroom belonged to us. So I went into the bathroom instead. What could I say? I had a thing for bathrooms._

_I slammed the door so hard that probably the other neighbors could hear it. But angry neighbors where the last thing on my mind. I sat on the toilet crossing my arms against my chest. _

_"Mashiro-san? I'm sorry that was rude of me." I could tell he was really sorry but I was too mad to care._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"_

_He didn't seem to react. Well there was a door between us so I assumed…I couldn't really see him anyway. I really could care less if he felt bad he should I mean look at the way he treated me! I know he was stressed cause this stupid STUPID situation but why the hell was he taking his anger out on me!_

"_**Rima you know that your taking your anger out on him as well" **__Great now even my conscience is against me!_

"Rima, you aren't usually THIS irritable…he is just as stressed out as you give him a chance." Why can't the bad side of my thoughts fight back?

"He's such a jerk!!! Don't forgive that piece of trash!! He insulted you in SOOO many ways you SHOULD go out of the bathroom TO kick his sorry a--" Oh yeah that bad Rima defends me!

" Rima that's being to cruel if you have to stay with him then at least be on good terms. I mean really can you live with him for 2 weeks then at least be on somewhat good terms"

_Darn it conscience had a point._

"_Or make those two weeks a living hell for him" Hahaha I liked the bad Rima._

"_That would just makes your 2 weeks horrible too. He won't just except all of that."_

_Ding Ding Ding the conscience wins again._

_I wasn't ready to face him yet. The bad Rima would defiantly come out and the wars would rage on! So I waited an hour before my conscience coxed me that I was calm enough._

_I turned the doorknob incredibly slowly. And creaked the door. And leaning on the wall he stood. Sleeping but still there. I had to admit when he was sleeping and not insulting me he was very attractive. The way he had long eyelashes that any girl would die for, his broad shoulders, His fair skin that put a maiden to shame, even his long hair, but mostly his lips, they were pink and looked so soft. Perfection, it was all perfection…._

_Crap Rima what are you thinking! No way not ever! No I will not think of this jerk that way!_

_But I had the urge to touch his lips; I wanted to see if they were a soft as they looked. I reached to touch it when his eyes fluttered. I jumped back before his eyes were opened. God I hope he hadn't just seen that PLEASE tell me hadn't just seen me. _

_He looked in my direction and averted his gaze. Then he looked at me again his eyes wide and lips parted. "Mashiro-san I sorry. Please forgive me. I mean, I took my frustration out on you I am sincerely sorry." He then bowed._

_Crap now he was getting all gentlemanly on me! Every time I had an image on him he'd change it! _

"_Umm no problem."_

"_Thank you. I really shouldn't have been so rude." He said calmly._

"_Now back to the issue."_

"_Hun? What issue." Damn he better not be playing dumb._

" _You know who get what bedroom?" I said in a way you would talk to someone either very slow or just plain stupid._

" _Why don't you decide how?"_

"_Hun?" Now I was the stupid one._

"_Well I mean since you reject any idea I come up with…"_

"_Okay fine…" I sounded snobby but I wouldn't let my pride slip. _

"_Okay then…" He said impatiently. _

"_Rock, Paper, Scissors." _

"_What?" He sounded like it was a joke. "No really how?"_

"_You heard me Rock, Paper, Scissors." _

"_Really?"_

" _I NEVER joke about rock paper scissors. Well unless if your to chicken?" I stated and started making clucking noises. _

_That pushed him off the edge._

"_Your on!" _

_We got into position. This guy was soo gonna lose!_

"_Rock, Paper, Scissors!" We chanted in unison. I pulled rock he pulled scissors. He shook his head and we drew again._

"_Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Paper vs. Rock I one again. For someone who was supposedly a genius he really was crappy at Rock, Paper, Scissors._

"_First one to get to three!" Oh yeah, he was shaken and this was all just making the win that much sweeter and faster._

"_Rock, Paper, Scissors!" we chanted. I pulled paper when he was about to stop. I wanted that room BAD! Crap, Crap, Crap!. I kicked him in the leg. His fist balled up._

"_Rock!" I declared I win! Maybe it was a bit dirty okay a lot dirty but I wanted that bedroom!_

"_What! That was cheap!" He yelled._

"_Can't take the heat don't go into the kitchen tss." _

"_What about the rules!"_

_  
"In Rock, Paper, Scissors there ARE no rules."_

"_Whatever…" _

_I picked up my box and walked towards the bedroom. _

_End of Flash back._

* * *

So this brings us to now. I entered the room looking out the vast window. I loved this apartment. Well except for a certain someone…

I yawned deeply. All this problem and fighting exhausted me. I walked into the living room. Fujasaki was sitting in the corner pouting up a storm. I smiled internally. I grabbed my futon and walked back to the room. I set it down grabbing a teddy from the box I had just brought in. I grabbed a blanket and pillow and then I crashed.

The events of that day all being swept away in my dreams.

I woke up to a wonderful wafting smell. Had Amu's mom decided to make breakfast? Whatever she was cooking it smelt delicious. I got up and followed the wonderful scent. I walked into the kitchen there I saw a sight that surprised me. I was a bit groggy from my sleep and stumbling a bit. There was a guy with long black silky hair.

Who was this guy? She rubbed her eyes with her hand just as a cat would. She looked at what he was wearing. A black suit…she thought again…who…was…he?

Oh no what if he was a burglar?

Nagi POV

I noticed Mashiro-san come into the kitchen. She seemed somewhat confused. She rubbed her eyes. It was cute…she reminded me of a kitten. I was cooking a Spanish omelet, orange juice, bacon, baked beans, tees, pancakes, waffles, fruit salads, and toast with jams and butter.

Just then I saw Mashiro-san scream running to the kitchen and grabbing a frying pan.

"Get out or I'll hit you and call the police!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll hit you I swear I will!"

"Umm…" wait did she just stumble? Oh my God she was half a sleep. This was hilarious. I burst out laughing.

" W…Why are you laughing?! I'll hit you I swear!" She ran towards me swinging the frying pan in my direction. I dodged quickly. Thank god! If that hit me I would be in hospital! She seemed more drunk then asleep…time to end this game…I might die if I don't.

"Mashiro-san wakey wakey!"

"I…I'm awake! Burglar!"

I ran behind her grabbing the frying pan throwing it across the kitchen. I grabbed her shoulders a shook her lightly.

"wakey wakey!" I said more enthusiastically.

Her eyes seemed to open more no longer glazed.

"Who the hell are you? Wait a minute…." Finally she was got her senses back.

* * *

Rima POV

"Who the hell are you? Wait a minute…." It all came rushing back. The situation that the gorgeous man holding by the shoulders was. WAIT holding me by the shoulders!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL WHEN I'M SLEEPING!"

"NOTHING! It's not what you think! You were half a sleep and were attacking me with a frying pan!"

Okay I admit I sleep walk and I wake up half a sleep sometimes.

"Okay…But WHY were you holding onto my shoulders?"

"BECAUSE I was trying to wake you up before you killed me!"

"Oh…" I breathed. "Sorry bout that…"

"No prob." He said indifferently.

Hmm what was that smell. Yum. It smelt better then anything I'd ever smelt from cooking. Seeing as my parents never cooked and Amu's mom could cook but not THIS good.

"What's that smell?"

"Breakfast." He stated matter-of-factly. "Why want some?" He said with a smug smile.

"Wait a second YOU made this!!!" What a guy who could cook wait no a guy who could cook WELL!!! Wait not well this was amazing! "Eat some first so I know its not poisoned.

He chuckled. "Sure." He took a huge bite. "Mmmm…nothing seems wrong here"

and he took another big bite.

I stared and just then my stomach just HAD to growl. He got out a plate and offered it to me. When I didn't react he took the plate back and put on one of everything.

"I can serve myself thank you very much." I mumbled.

" Didn't look like it."

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"I love you too!" He stated enthusiastically.

I put the plate down on a dinning table. "I took a huge bite." Darn it…it was the best food I had ever had. It was enough to bring you to tears. I took another big bite.

"Good?"

"Shut up."

I looked around the kitchen and for the first time noticed the cupboards were filled there was a dinning table chairs…it looked like a kitchen that had been that way for years and not just empty yesterday…

"So umm…when did you do all this?"

"Last night. I also finished furnishing my bedroom, living room and bathroom…If you don't mind…"

"No, no! I'm just surprised you could do all that so quickly!"

"My dear Mashiro-san if you focus on something hard enough anything can be accomplished." He gave me a breathtaking smile.

"Yeah, Yeah sorry Fujisaki-kun but this is NOT a motivational speaking and I don't buy that crap." He chuckled at that statement.

"Somehow I'm not surprised" Giving me another breathtaking smile enough to brake someone's heart….Wait a second get it together Rima this is NOT the time to be thinking about how gorgous my roommate(for now anyway) was. His long black hair, perfect black eyes…

Rottara Rottara Rottara

My phones ring tone went off. Man I love that song. I looked at the caller's id. Amu thank god.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Moshi Moshi?!" she sounded panicked. "How was your first day at your apartment? Oh my god I feel so bad for you living alone!" Oh, crap she didn't know…knowing Amu she might die. Her whole "Cool and Spicy" act was NOT the way she was at ALL.

"Rima-chan im visiting you right now okay? I mean I felt really bad and my mom thought it would be good if I help you unpack. She even got some food for you to stalk up on seeing as you probably don't have very much food." Umm well Auntie worked hard to get me the food and even though there was a lot I can't cook if my life depended on it….i'm not patient enough for it okay?! Plus if Amu wanted to help me unpack MY she could cause I barily did that anyway…

Wait if Amu saw Fujaski she might die! I mean what if she told her parents I was living with a guy for two weeks?! My parents were up and gone but I am POSITIVE that her parents would stop at nothing to contact them and tell them what was going on. CRAP I was doomed.

"Umm… Where exactly are you? I was trying to hide the panic in my voice it leaked a bit but Amu was dense she wouldn't notice.

"I'm right around the corner your apartment 1822 right?"

"Y…Yeah see you soon." This really wasn't the best two days of my life. I snapped the phone shut before she could respond and my shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong?" Its funny he actually sounded concerned.

"None of you bees wax!" I Spat. It wasn't his fault I knew that but I was angry I couldn't help it.

"From what I can tell someone's coming to visit? A friend right." Damn, he was good…I don't even remember saying that once someone was coming to visit or that they were a friend during the phone conversation. How did he get all that info?! "From what I know neither of us said anything to family or friends bout this situation. I'm assuming now wouldn't be the best time for them to figure that out?"

"Uh…yeah." Great now I sounded like a bumbling idiot!

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"What the hell! Aren't you the genius! Can't you come up with a plan?!"

"Maybe so but I don't know your friends and how smart they, or what tactic to use. Plus it's your problem I could benefit from you moving out."

"WHAT!" I screeched. JERK, LOSER, STUPID, LOWLIFE, CROSS GENDERED FIEND!"

I opened my mouth to scream at him when Amu came through the door.

"Sorry the door wasn't locked." Suddenly her eyes went wide. What was she staring at.

I heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD NAGIHIKO! Man it's been ages!" What the heck was going on I was confused.

"AMU! WHAT THE HECK?!"

* * *

**Muhahahahaha so how do Amu and Nagihiko know each other?**

**Will Rima and Nagihiko ever get along?!**

**Tune in on the next episode…wait chapter whatever thingy!**

**And thanx to **

Shadow of Storm

Sabaku no Pearl

xXAddictedtoPockyXx

KawaiiHannah

CattyGothLoli

iggydblind

xXxAmuToxXx

beautifly92

**For All Yur Reviews! XD you've made me very happy XD**


End file.
